To middle earth we go
by haydenstarwarsgod
Summary: The future of middle earth hangs in the balance ..with it be saved ..or will the first evil help the dark lord win? ...will the slayers come in time to defeat the army of vampires? ...protected my magic no less .
1. Chapter one the fellowship is broken

The two chosen shall join the fellowship In it's dire needs …they shall save the vowed nine There destinies will be shown Lives will be made Chosen shall come Chosen shall lead A champion in the making Power in the blood A mage . Truest to the heart Together they shall join As time grows short they will aid the fight The sword in the stone shall appear A young penndragon shall claim there right To it's love they will show thee in there great need 

" When will we be there?" A female voice muttered

" Demetria hush we shouldn't push the horse's" another female voice answered

" Kendall come on ..we need to hurry!" Kendall sighed

" Fine …Demetria …we are indeed late " Demetria giggled" Dally cool it! …Where almost there" Kendall rolled her eyes

" Enough! …we are to meet lady Galadriel' and Lord Celeborn Lothlórien. In a few hours time" Both girls smile " Come then ..I know you all wish see home again" …

…lady Galadriel' and Lord Celeborn when they heard of the prophecy …Adopted the girls into there family when they arrived ..taught and trained …the girls ..already knowing each other from fighting in the hell mouth …They chose to come and aid in the fight ..to make the prophecy come true …the powers made sure of that …deeper and deeper into the forest they rode …until met by a rather yummy march warden named Haldir " Your back I see" He groaned in Elven ..Kendall smirked

" Now Hali ..be nice you know you missed us" She said cheerfully " Annoying as ever Kendall ..welcome home" She launched herself off the horse and tackled Haldir to the ground ….He became a sort of big brother to the girls ..very protective ..and the two girls loved to tease and annoy him …Standing up in feline like movements and dusted himself off

" Your late …The fellowship is waiting for the two chosen" He said with a glare …

Kendall got back up on her white stallion ..named fayne …They rode until they came to the city …smiling ..Demetria was the first down …The fellowship gathered around as the lord and Lady waited ..Kendall rolled her eyes

" Sorry for the wait …ran into some trouble" Sending a glare at Demetria who smiled innocently Galadriel smiled knowingly and beckoned her girls to her …All four girls walked up giving there lord and lady a hug …Demetria toke a look at the shocked fellowship and Kendall turned her head and looked …Yummy elf! …a future a king …a yummy warrior ..a ah dwarf and four hobbits …But no wizard …The dwarf began to grumble about being young girls joining them …Kendall watched them with a twinkle in her eyes and turned back to Galadriel with a smile

" I see not all made it" …Celeborn smiled gently and nodded …

the dwarf yelled" Do not speak of are numbers!" Kendall raised a elegant blond eyebrow" Oh really? …it's called freedom of speech …No hush little man" …

Demetria groaned and muttered a Here we go again " Enough!" Celeborn said loudly and looked at Kendall" What news do you bring us?" Kendall sighed" Not much im afraid …"

The one warrior snorted ..Kendall ignored him" We have found some allies …But ..they are no near ready for the battles soon coming …The first has come to this world …so that means there must be potentials here ..Demetria and I have found a few and are safe in hiding …But we need to activate the potentials in this world ..the first will join the dark lord ..and will have a army of vampires at it's side"

Celeborn nodded" I will work on it …any other news" Kendall shrugged Celeborn chuckled " Well ..Then ..welcome home ..I shall introduce you to the fellowship this is this is Gimli, son of Gloin" He pointed to the dawrf " Legolas, son of Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood" Pointing to the yummy elf "Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor " He smiled and then said" this is Aragorn " Both girls nodded with a smile to the future king ..Already knowing about his past" And these are the hobbits " Naming and pointed them off one by one …

Kendall nodded her head in greeting " This is Kendall Penndragon…Demetria Addison ." She smiled at the fellowship and the lady and lord left leaving all of them to get to know each other .. The fellowship ..was silent ..untill Merry and Pippen ran over" Is it true? How can you be related to a Dragon " Kendall started laughing and Demetria smiled

" No little hobbit …Penndragon …her ancestors where royalty " Kendall chuckled …Legolas was watching her with interest …as was Aragorn ..Kendall smiled ..Boromir then said" Woman should not be on this quest …we have enough to handle"

" Demetria glared" Listen here Mr gordo" Kendall snickered" We are very capable fighters ..from a long line of them ..we are slayers" Kendall grinned" Trust us ..we can take care of are selves …ask Hali"

Demetria giggled" Haldir ..Kendall is the only one who can get away with calling him that" …A silvery laugh could be heard ..music two the girls ears ..Legolas was laughing …

The quest was off the next day after rest …Sitting in a boat Kendall thought back to the when she came The powers sent a messenger and told Buffy what was going on …she was none to happy about sending two of her slayers off to another world …Butt Kendall and Demetria agreed …learning the ways of ,middle earth was hard …But the girls adapted …Kendall found the older slayers reaction rather amusing …She looked down into the water ..remembering her life before middle earth " Kendall! Kendall!" a tall dark brown haired girl came running up

" What little sister?"

" Stop thinking about your past ..look to your future …I miss you ..im happy ,..the family is safe …finish your destiny" Kendall sighed

" Should I really go to this world Mattie?" Mattie smiled

" Go big sister …I will miss you" Kendall smiled sadly and the two sisters hugged

….Up in a window over looking the sight there father sighed

" Go with god my daughter ..let the kings and powers of the past protect you" He whispered …

" Father" …A tall blond boy entered the room

" She's leaving isn't she?" The older man nodded …the boy smiled sadly" We will never see her again" He sated sadly ..the older man looked horrified

" She wont come back …her new life and love will be found there" Ethan Penndragon the oldest and only boy was a sheerer "Are you sure?" His father asked" ..Ethan nodded

Kendall did not know she was being watched …a rather handsome Elf …the whole time traveling down river … Remembering the talk they had before leaving

" Hello Legolas"

The elf looked shocked ..Kendall smiled" Heard you coming"

Legolas smiled back" You are a mystery to me ..I wish to speak with you "

Kendall chuckled lightly …Her blond hair normally pulled up into a tight bun ..now lay flat flowing over her shoulders in light waves

" What would we speak of?…I can see the questions in your eyes ..you may ask whatever you wish"

" Where are you from Brennil nín?"

Kendall smiled softly "From far away …A world where Magic is used for every day needs …There is a great war going on when I left …a dark lord known as Voldemort ..most powerful and evil dark lord ever born …But just like this world ..there's way to stop him ..by killing him ..and only one can do it" She spoke softly …" Im known as a slayer …once was only one ..now hundreds ..a mystical warrior given the strength ..speed and skills to fight the demons and vampires of the world" Legolas eyed her carefully and walked forward getting closer" Vampires?" Kendall chuckled likely " The last demon to leave the earth feed off a human …leaving a new demon in return ..it looks human ..But has no soul ..it feeds off of the blood of others ..killing ..or making other vampires" Legolas gave a disgusted face" Sounds none to pleasant "

Kendall smiled ..eyes twinkled from the moonlight" Yes ..But ..I knew and knew of two great vampires ..one cursed with a soul and the other fought for a soul ..for the love of a woman ..Buffy …a slayer" Legolas smiled" ..Tell me more about them"

Kendall grinned" Angel ..known as Angelus before he had a soul …he was cursed because he killed a daughter of a gypsies tribe …Spent years living on his one ..and feeding off of rats ..But then a demon ..a good demon showed him a newly called slayer ..Buffy" she chuckled" To make a long story short ..they fell in love ..he lost his soul ..but it was given back …he moved away made his own ..fellowship ..he became a champion of the powers that be"

Taking a breath " Spike …known as William the bloody …He's killed two known slayers ..he wanted another one ..Buffy ..But he never got the chance ..she and her friends ..always beat him …" she giggled lightly" he was captured …something was placed in his head so he couldn't hurt another human ..it would hurt him to much …for years he learned to be good fell in love with Buffy ..fought for his soul winning it in the end ..and his life ended saving the world from the first" Legolas frowned" Sounds like you where very fond of him yes?" Kendall nodded ..Then Legolas asked about the first " " The first evil …it wanted to destroy the whole slayer line ..It's minions hunted down potential slayers ..killing innocent girls ..Buffys watcher ..a watcher is someone who trains and watch's over a slayer ..found out ..and started to send the potentials to Buffy ..so she could train and protect them …" She sighed " That she did …trained them to be a army …Buffys friend Willow ..used a powerful spell and activate the potentials powers …That's went me and Demetria began slayers …The first was defeated and the hell mouth was closed for good" ..Legolas asked what a hell mouth was …and Kendall told him ..and many other things ..about her life ..he in return told her about his …a friendship was formed ..more then a friendship a tight bond …Kendall spilled her heart out to him …turning her head and looked at him

Legolas smiled warmly back ..making Kendall's heart melt …big puddle of goo Kendall ..Yup …not good ..or was it

Her eyes widened slightly ..such emotion in his eyes ..it might as scared her ..But didn't ..why? ..something was pulling them together ..something none could fight …there lips touched ..the chaste kiss The kiss became more heated ..neither could break it ..such emotion and passion filled it …finally pulled back gasping for air …The two stared into each others eyes" Legolas …I don't know what the kiss meant …But ..I there's something growing between us ..can you give me some time?" The elf nodded and watched her walk away …He could not understand why that happened ..something was pulling the two together …raising a hand to his lips …traced along the bottom remembering the kiss The next day …only speaking a few words to each other they headed off down river

No one knew what was to come …The Elf and a daughter of penndragon where destined ..None could stop it …could not stop fate ..or destiny ..soon …soon it will happen

That night Aragorn decided it would be safe enough to make camp on shore, instead of sleeping in the boats, and it was with great relief that they dragged out bedrolls and made a fire.

" Thinking what im thinking?" Demetria grinned Kendall laughed" Bath time?  
"Bath time" Demetria confirmed

Both girls grinned at each other and headed down to the riverside leaving the boys alone to talk "So, Man of Gondor, do you plan on advancing upon the Lady Demetria anytime soon?" Aragorn asked at some point, sliding his gaze toward Boromir, who promptly blushed bright red.  
"Am I so transparent?" admitted the Gondorian with a smile that had become rare since entering the Golden Wood.

Legolas laughed his silvery laugh. "You are just impressed by any pretty woman who can walk and talk."

"She doesn't have to talk," replied Boromir earnestly. "In fact, life is easier when she does not." ..Demetria had her own odd way of talking

Boromir thought back to the first conversation that stolen his heart

Demetria was practicing her moves with staff …when she heard someone come up behind her …swirling around ..the staff stopped right at Boromirs neck ..shocking the man" Never sneak up on a slayer" She removed the staff and smiled sweetly

"Interested in my moves …I've been practicing ..Hmmm for a hour …so can I protect myself ..since you've been watching?" …Boromirs eyes widened and nodded" Sorry ,my lady …to move like a elf …but yet you are human ..it was interesting to watch"

Demetria blushed" Thank you"

Boromir smiled " How can you do that my lady?"

Demetria beamed …a smile that made Boromir a bit weak in the knee's " Im a slayer …hightened sense's …faster speed …super strenght …I guess where basically elves ..without the ears and the whole immortal thing" Boromir raised his eyebrows in question ..Demetria sighed" spare with me? ..I need some good practice ..maybe I can show you what I am ..instead of tell you …Cause ,..you might not understand me ..I start to babble on about stuff ..Not that your stupid …but you not used to -" Boromir put a finger on her lips with amused smile

" Hush …I understand ..shall we?"

Demetria nodded with a smile

The two fought for over a hour …Boromir was impressed with her skill ..and longed for her to join him …He had fallen fro the girl soon as she poke the first time

The girls returned ..fully cleaned and changed …Demetria and Kendall where clad in leather pants ..tougher and easier to move in then normal cloth …both dressed similar …Kendall in a white cotton long sleeve shirt and Kendall in pink ..both had leather vest's over them …and cloaked in the cloaks Lady Galadriel' had given everyone …She had given her girls a very special gifts ..swords …Elven swords ..powerful ..that gave warnings of impending attacks …and rings …with small flowers …One with white and pink for Kendall and red and blue for Demetria … …They did Not know ..But one certain man and Elf where watching them move ..every swish of there cloaks

Later Demetria noticed Boromir was gone after Merry pointed out Frodo was gone …They all went in search of two …Kendall and Demetria got separated and found there way to Merry and Pippin

They both stopped dead ..when they heard fighting ..heading off to help ..Merry and Pippen got the attention of the attack orcs …Kendall and Demetria rolled there eyes and followed after …They needed to protect the hobbits while Frodo ran …But of course they got sidetracked with being attacked …Going all smack down on some orc asses ….Demetria heard a horn …Kendall nodded " Go ..I can handle the ugly monkey buts "

Demetria ran off to help Boromir …Demetria ran though the forest fast as her slayer speed would take her ….she went charging into battle taking a flying leap and toke out a Orc …pulling the Elven sword out …she dodged arrows …and warriors after her " Come on tall dark and ugly ..lets dance!"

…Not much for dancing the orc's attacked …Pippin and Merry toke off running Now that Boromir had help …and stopped and found Kendall still fighting ..and losing ..jumping in to help

Demetria round house kicked a orc and slashed another with her sword ..Boromir who had a arrow in his shoulder was fighting like hell …giving him a wink …the two fought ..defeating the fighting orcs …

Kendall felt cold steel go through her stomach " NO!" Merry and Pippin called running to help her …but it was two late ..The orcs retreated with the hobbits in there hands .

Kendall dropped to her knee's …hands slipped down and she pulled them back up …blood ..so cold ..she was so cold ..was this what death was like

Demetria looked at Boromir with wide eyes and toke off running hearing the yell …Kendall ..please …please…please be ok ..she chanted ..But what she came to ..was not what she wanted ..Kendall kneeing on the ground …Demetria could hear people calling and running after her

" NO!!" She screamed and ran over and Kendall her best friend ..fell into her arms

" No! ..Kendall ..please don't!" Kendall smiled

…a drop of blood dripped from her mouth down her pale white cheek " Shhhh Dems …my ring …give it to Legolas …hold onto ,my trunk and sword …don't lose it …tell him …it meant a lot to me ….The orcs toke Pippin and Merry …save them " …Demetria had tears rolling down her cheeks as Kendall's head fell lifeless onto her arm …chest stopped moving " Dally …please no" came a whisper holding the lifeless form of her best friend …." NO!!!!!" She screamed out in furry This was not suppose to happen …Kendall ..should be alive ..its my fault …if I would have stayed …No ..No .No No No No …Please " Tears fell onto Kendall's lifeless body

Demetria felt …cold ..numb …her body was pulled away from Kendall's …and into a pair of strong arms …Boromirs …Demetria collapsed into them …Crying …his voice was soothing as he whispered into her ear Legolas looked in horror upon the sight before him. He was merely nursing a wounded shoulder, while the one he cared about so much, lay upon the ground, cradled in Dementia's arms, a pool of blood surrounding her. All he could do was watch. Watch. What could he do? What was there to do? A tear slid down his cheek, and he had wandered closer, barely hearing the last uttered words of the one he had held so dear.

…Aragorn and Boromir shared a look …with there own tears ..one so young shouldn't have died " It's my fault ..if I would have stayed to help her-" Boromir shushed her

" No …You knew Kendall could take care of herself ..she wouldn't want you to blame yourself" Demetria could only nod ..and Berried her head into Boromirs shoulder

……after a few moments collecting herself …she pulled away and started to attended her friends body …Taking the small trunk from Kendall's pocket …and grabbed the sword and dagger ….she stopped looking at the ring ..pulling it off …she laid it on Kendall's stomach and unhooked the silver cross .  
.The one Buffy gave to every new slayer …slowly placing the ring on chain over the cross ….Demetria stood up and slowly walked over to Legolas …he look up when he found Demetria by his side, slipping that cross around his neck, and giving him the ring …hooking it around his neck she whispered

" She wanted you to have this …and told me to tell you ..it meant a lot to her" Demetria pulled back …everyone could tell she was exhausted ..Gimli felt sorry for the girl ..Boromir walked over ..after Aragorn attended his shoulder ..picked up the girl ..holding Demetria in his arms

Legolas was silent …going over the words in his head …a possible love lost ..such a bright soul gone …holding the ring and cross in his hand tightly …he looked up into the sky …and whispered a few words in elvish …Suddenly Kendall began to cough …Demetria heard it and jumped out of Boromirs arms and kneeled down by her friend" But I thought?"

Kendall grinned slightly" A penndragon give up so easily? Nothing doing! "

Demetria grinned though her happy tears" Plus the all high and mightily ones sent me back ..Mission wasn't over with yet " She let Demetria help her sit up ..The wound was now gone healed

" Ugh ..I lost a lot of blood this sucks" Demetria laughed ….suddenly a gold and silver sword appeared at her side ….Dementia's eyes widened " Is that?"

Kendall nodded" Yup! ..Excalibur …they told me every champion needs a weapon …Oh ..by the way ..when we where brought here …The powers that be made us immortal ..No ageing! "

Demetria giggled " Good to know" …

Everyone watched with wide eyes ..Kendall stood up with some help" Im a little weak but fine people" Legolas was the first one to come up to her …gathering her up into his arms he picked her up

" Never do that to me again" He ordered .Kendall mock saluted" Yes sir!" …


	2. Chapter two The great chase and two more...

This is chapter two ..I do not own Lord of the Rings or Buffy …but I do own Kendall ..Demetria and Ashton …some of this from the book other parts the movie ..with my own stuff added in

They drew up the boat ..Legolas and Boromir both insisted the girls rest for awhile ...Demetria was gathering her strength ...and Kendall was back to her old self ..joking about the men doing all of the work ..which got her a few many eye rolls ...Aragorn gathering what things he could

" Leave everything ..except what we need ....we shall not leave merry and Pippin to death and torment" .

..Kendall and Demetria grinned and Kendall said

" Yeah ...I owe those blasted things for killing me!" Demetria rolled her eyes " Put powder all over you ...maybe you can haunt them" She said sarcastically earning her a slap from Kendall

" Enough!" Boromir called " get ready to leave!" Kendall grinned " D your mans getting testy!"

Demetria's eyes grew wide and Kendall jumped up and toke off ...she hid behind Legolas grabbing a hold of the back of his tunic ...Demetria tried to get her ..every time she tried Kendall moved Legolas in front of her ...the elf was laughing ...they kept going until Aragorn called a halt to there festivities ..sighing the girls gathered there things ...of course ..it was only two small trunks each stuffed into there pockets ...

The company did not have any problem picking up the trail of the Orcs ..it needed little skill to find" No other folk make such a trampling" said Legolas" it seams to delight them to slash and beat down living things that are not even in there way" Kendall snorted" blasted beast's" Demetria laughed" preach it girl!" Legolas and Boromir shared a look of confusion but said nothing of it

' They go with great speed and do not tire and later we may have to search for the right path later on" Aragorn added as they grouped headed swiftly down the trail given to them

" Well them after them! Dwarves to can go swiftly and not tire sooner then Orcs. But it will be a long chase .. They have a long start!"

'Yes" Aragorn started" we shall all need the endurance of the Dwarves But come we must make haste"

Like a deer through the tree's he sped On and On he led them tireless and swift , now his mind was made up..The woods left behind..long slopes they climbed ...dark edge against the sky already red with sunset ..dusk came...

Dusk deepened ..Mist lay behind them among the tree's below ..but the sky was clear ..The moon was rising riding in the west...They had come to the feet of the stony hills ...there pace was slower. The trail was no longer easy to follow ...Here in the highlands of Emyn Muil ran from north to south in two long tumbled ridges ..The western side of the ridge was steep and difficult ..but the eastern slopes were gentler ..furrowed with many gullies and narrow ravines .All night the company scrambled in this bony land ..climbing to the crest of the first and tallest ridge and down again into darkness of a deep winding valley on the other side ....There the rested for a moment ...the moon had long been down ...Aragorn was at a loss the orc trail had descended into the valley but there vanished ...Kendall and Demetria where sprawled out on some clear land breathing deeply

" Great chase my ass ..More like and run some more" Demetria rolled her eyes" That is a chase Dally" Kendall slapped her " Ow!" Demetria glared ...Boromir pulled her up and Legolas did the same for Kendall ...Both girls where now rested ...then Legolas turned his attention to Aragorn

" Which way would they turn ?" He asked the ranger " They will not make for the river . ..They will take the shortest way they can find over the fields of the Rohirrim let us search northwards!"

..Kendall and Demetria shared a look and toke off after there Men ..Gimli right behind them ...They went on for a mile ..then Aragorn bent towards the ground searching ..Legolas was some ways ahead ...The elf gave a cry and the group went running

Kendall came up behind Legolas and looked and found five orc bodies ...two beheaded ..the ground was wet with there dark blood

Aragorn spoke" The Rohirrim seldom come here ...and it is far from Minas Tirith ...I do not think a company of men hunted these orcs" ..

Kendall frowned and Gimli asked " what do you think?" Demetria was leaning on Boromir who had his arm around her waist ...Kendall smiled and turned her head away

Aragorn answered" these are northern orcs from far away ..among the slain are none of the strange orcs we fought ...there was a fight ..of what I do not know maybe some dispute about the road"

"Or the captives ..let us hope that they did not meet there end here" Gimli said

Aragorn searched the round in a wide circle ..But no traces of a fight could be found ...The group went on ..Demetria sticking close to Boromir as they ran

Aragorn finally found the tracks he was looking for ..swiftly the group toke a new path ..they reached the crest of the grey hill ...

They followed there enemies now by the clear light of day ...the orcs had pressed with all possible speed

But they followed ..Kendall and Demetria followed best they could using there slayer speed and skills ..Not tiring as easy ...Standing as Aragorn went off alone ...he came back with a Elven broach from cloak ..Pippins " Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" Aragorn said " this did not drop by chance ..Pippen must have dropped it to leave a trail"

Kendall and Demetria shared a look and grinned ...smart little hobbit he was! ..The girls didn't speak much ...they where equated ..but still ran with there new friends

The third day of pursuit began ...rested ...feed and watered they ran ...all day the tracked there enemies led straight on ..going north-west without a break or turn once again the day wore its end and they came to long treeless slopes

..now twice twelve leagues they had passed over the plains of Rohan

eastward they saw windy uplands of the wold of Rohan that they had already glimpsed many days ago from the great river ..north-westward stalked the dark forest of fangorn ...still ten leagues stood in its shadowy leaves ..and its father slopes faded into a distant blue beyond there glimmered far away ..as if floating on a grey cloud ..the white head of tall methedras ..the last peak of the misty mountains

following with his keen eyes the trail to the river and then the river backwards towards the forest ..Aragorn saw a shadow on the distant green, A dark swift moving blur ...He cast himself upon the ground and listened again intently ..But Legolas stood beside him ...Kendall and Demetria by him ...Boromir stood behind them with Gimli ...Legolas stood there shading his bright Elven eyes with his long slender hand ...and he saw not a shadow ..figures of many horsemen ..far behind behind them a dark smoke rose in thin curling threads

"Riders!" Aragorn cried .Demetria fell back by Boromir ..who in this small amount of time...grew so very close to the girl ...fast secret kisses were taken when the chance was given ...When the order was to wait for the rider's ..Kendall got closer to Legolas ..who in turned smiled softly ..and put a arm around her

The group waited on the hilltop for the riders ..all huddled close together ..Kendall stood in front with Legolas and Aragorn ...Boromir ..Demetria and Gimli stood behind them close to there friends ...The girls listened as Aragorn spoke about the riders coming towards

Everyone could hear distant hoof beats of galloping hoofs ..As the riders rode of past Aragorn called " What news from the north riders of Rohan?" ...

With Astonishing speed and skill they checked there steeds wheeled and came around ...soon the group found themselves in a ring of horsemen moving in a running circle ..up the hill-slop ..behind them and down ..round and round them drawing inwards

Aragorn stood silent ..Kendall stiffened beside Legolas who put a calming hand on her arm ...she and Demetria had the hoods of there Elven cloaks over there heads ..hiding who they where ..

Without a word or cry suddenly the riders halted a thicket of spears were pointed towards the strangers and some the horsemen had bows in hand and their arrows already fitted to the string ..then one rode forward a tall man ..taller then the rest, from his helm as a crest a white horsetail flowed .. He advanced until the point of his spear was a foot of Aragorns chest ..Aragorn didn't stir ...Kendall was glaring at the man from under her hood ...Demetria was standing so close to Boromir ..You could see the mans arm wrapped around her waist

" Who are you and what are you doing in this land?" The rider asked

" I am called strider I came out of the north I am hunting Orcs" Aragorn replied

The rider leaped from his horse giving his spear to another rider who rode up and dismounted at his side , He drew his sword and stood face to face with Aragorn surveying him keenly

" That is no name for a man that you give ..how did you escape out sight ..are you elvish folk?" The rider asked

" No" Aragorn replied " one of us is a elf ..Legolas from the woodland realm in distant Mirkwood" the rider turned his hard eyes to the rest of the group" Why do you not speak silent ones?" Gimli's dark eyes flashed " give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine

" The rider looked down at the dwarf " I would cut of your head if stood higher off the ground"

Legolas stepped forward raising and crocking a arrow in his bow" You would be dead before your stroke fell!"

Aragorn stepped forward pushing the bow away ...Boromir stepped forward ...Eomer nodded " Boromir son of Denethor it has been awhile" ...Boromir nodded " We where worried when the horse went lent you came back riderless" Boromir smiled lightly ...Eomer turned his attention to the cloaked figured standing close to Boromir then noticed the cloaked figure next to Legolas ...raising a eyebrow ..Boromir then spoke ..Knowing Eomer would not like the idea woman traveling " This is Demetria ...My betrothed ..That is Kendall Legolas wife to be ..they wished to travel with us" ,,,Eomers eyes darkened ..but said nothing only nodded and turned to the others

Kendall stiffened ..But Legolas put a hand on her shoulder ...Demetria was hiding a blush ...when did Boromir propose to her?

"I am Eomer son of Eomund third Marshal of Riddermark"

Aragorn nodded "I am Aragorn son of Arathron ..I am called Elessar, the elf stone , Dunadan , Heir of Isildur Elendil's son of gondor " Eomer looked at Aragorn with amazement " My lord what brings you to these lands?"

" We are looking for are companions ..two Hobbit's ..they would be only children in your eyes ..they where captured by Orcs"

Eomer looked a bit sad

" The orcs are destroyed ..we left none alive ..we piled the bodies over there" He pointed to the smoke in the distance ...

Everyone looked grave ...Demetria and Kendall both put there heads down ....sadness over toke them

Eomer gave them three horse's ...Kendall rode behind Legolas ..Demetria behind Boromir ..Gimli behind Aragorn...They left the group of Rohan warriors ...Ill tidings of the king being sick ..worried Aragorn greatly

The horse's of Rohan where very swift in deed ...They met up with the trail Eomer spoke off ...Demetria whispered up into Boromir's ear

" What you said back there ...do you plan on making that true?" She felt him stiffen on the horse and grinned and said in a low tone

" Yes ...I very much do ...But for now-" Demetria smiled" I look forward to when the war is over" Boromir smiled and Demetria tightened her arms around him

" As do I dear one ..as do I" ..

.Kendall felt Legolas chuckle " What's so funny?" Legolas looked back at her and smiled ..Kendall insides melted and he whispered" Boromir plans on wedding Demetria when the war's over"

Kendall grinned and then smirked lightly and leaned forward ..her body pressing against Legolas back ..She her a light grunt come from his lips ..having a female body pressed against him was rather distracting

" Tell me my dear Elf ...do you have plans of wedding after the war?" at that Legolas stiffened at that ...Kendall smirk turned into a grin ...But then came a shocking reply

" If the lady agree's to the Proposal "Her eyes widened ...she reached up and nipped at his ear ..he groaned " If I where the lady ..I would say .." She paused and her arms tightened around him" yes" ...Legolas smiled brightly and whispered back to her

" Then this elf would be very happy ...will you wed me after the war?" Kendall placed her head on his back smiling" Yes Legolas"

Soon the group came up to a pile of bodies ...Hope was lost seeing it ..They all dismounted Aragorn went over and kicked a helmet clear across the field ...falling to his knee's letting out a anguished scream ...Demetria pressed her head into Boromir's chest ...almost ready to cry ..Kendall leaned into Legolas ..fearing the worst as falling there friends ....suddenly Aragorn looked down

" A hobbit lay here " He looked around more" and another here" He crawled across the ground " Here there bounds where cut" Aragorn stood up ..and followed the trail " They went into fangorn forest" ..Kendall and Demetria gave each a look ...Merry and Pippin where alive ..Aragorn looked back at the group...Boromir toke Demetria's hand

" We go into the forest after him" Demetria nodded ..Legolas in turn toke Kendall hands ...Gimli raised his axe " Aye let's be off then!" ..Aragorn turned around and walked into the forest ..The tree's where large and old ..beautiful ..But thick and evil looking ..."

The tree's are old ..great anger ..." The tree's began to grumble to each other " They are speaking to each other" Gimli grumbled ..Aragorn looked at Gimli" Gimli your axe!" Gimli lowered his axe and the tree's became silent ....Demetria and Kendall giggled lightly walking with there future husbands ...

Legolas let of Kendall hand and walked forward ..speaking to Aragorn in elvish ..then" The white wizard approach's "

Everyone tensed ...Boromir dropped Demetria's hand and pulled out his sword ..he moved and stood infront of Demetria ...Aragorn readied his sword ..Gimli his axe ...Demetria and Kendall had no idea what was going ..On ..only stood by and watched ...A light appeared ..blinding everyone ..

.Suddenly Legolas arrows where deflected ...Aragorn and Boromir's sword felt so hot they needed to be dropped ...Gimli had to drop his axe as well .." You search for two hobbits do you not?" The old man answered ..Aragorn tensed " Where are they ..what have you done with them!?!" ...

The old man answered" They met someone they did not expect ..does that comfort you?"

Everyone tensed ...Kendall came from behind to look at the man ...The amusement could be heard in his voice as he spoke" Young slayer ...It has been a long time"

Her eyes widened and Legolas tried to pull her back ..But she pulled away " but you fell! " The old man came out into the light " Gandolf!" They all cried ...Gimli was about in tears " Gandolf" ..Aragorn stepped forward" I saw you fall!"

The old man smiled" Gandolf ..yes I was once called that ..Now I am Gandolf the white! " Legolas bowed" Sorry Gandolf ..I mistaken you for Sarumon" Gandolf smiled " No need my friend ..I am Sarumon ..the way he should have been "

Boromir spoke up" Any news's of Frodo?" Gandolf shook his head " He reach's Mordor that is all I know ".

" Not alone ..Sam went with him" said Legolas

Gandolf smiled" Did he? Did he in deed ..The news lightens my heart!" Demetria and Kendall where staring at the cloaked figure behind Gandolf ....the wizard smiled " I believe you know who this is girls"

Kendall walked forward ..Legolas tried to pull her back but ..Suddenly she launched herself on the cloaked figure ...

Both fell to the ground with a roll ...The cloaked figure pushed Kendall off and stood up dusting it's self off and pulled down its hood" Why do you insist on tackling every time we see each other?" The figure asked rather annoyed

...Kendall just shrugged" Have to keep you on your toe's Ash" Ashton rolled her eyes" Buffy does that enough for all of us thank you very much!"

Kendall laughed and hugged Ashton ....It had been a long time since they saw there best friend ...soon as Kendall moved away ...Ashton was tackled by Demetria " Oh for the love of!" Ashton pushed Demetria off ....all three girls laughed ...

Gandolf watched Legolas and Boromir ...who where watching Demetria and Kendall intently ...A sly smirk crossed his face and spoke softly"

I see those girls caught you in there web's?" The Elf and mans eyes lit up ..and Legolas spoke" Kendall and i are to be wed after the war" Boromir nodded as is saying he would be doing the same ....Aragorn was watching with a slight smirk ..Gimli was chuckling

Ashton gave Demetria and Kendall a sly smirk and whispered something into Kendall's ear" Is he good in bed? ".. She gasped " Ashton!" witch earned the slayer witch a hard slap " OW!"

That caught every one's attention ..Kendall blushed crimson ..Legolas looked at her with a raised eyebrow He had heard the comment ….Everyone else had the look of amusement on there faces ..Kendall looked at Legolas

" Hey! Don't look at me for the answer!" He grinned " Im sure you will find out …someday" …Kendall made a whimpering sound …

Aragorn whispered into Legolas ear ..Kendall turned around and glared" If you tell them Legolas you will never find out the answer to that yourself!"

Legolas paled a bit and nodded giving Aragorn and Gimli and Boromir a wink when Kendall turned around " I saw that!" everyone started laughing

Demetria giggled and pushed Ashton over to the group" Ashton this is ..Legolas " Pointing to the Elf ..who nodded with a smile

" Gimli" Demetria pointed to the Dwarf who smiled and waved " This is Boromir-" Ashton smiled " Demetria's husband to be" Demetria flushed and Boromir grinned

" and this is Aragorn" Aragorn smiled and bowed his head" Very nice to meet you my lady" Ashton bowed her head" It's very nice to meet you all "

Ashton looked at Legolas and Boromir" You hurt my friends ..I will de man you" She warned …both guys looked at each other with curious frowns …Demetria gasped" Ashton!"

Ashton just grinned and bounced off back to Kendall …Demetria waved her hand" You don't want to know ..trust me ..but it's very painful" ..

Gandolf cleared his throat" One stage of your journey is ended another one begins …We must travel to Edoras"

" That is no short distance" Gimli said

"Where here of trouble in Rohan it goes ill with the king"Aragorn said …as the group walked through the forest

" Yes it will not be easy to cure" Gandolf replied

Gimli spoke up" We ran all this way for nothing ..to leave the hobbits here ..in this dark dank tree infested-" The tree's started to grumble …" charming ..quite charming " The girls started to giggle lightly

" It was more then mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to fangorn ..a great power has been sleeping here for a very many years ..The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of the first stone of a avalanche in the mountains "

" a thing is about to happen that has not happened since the elder days ..The Ent's are going to wake up and find there are strong"

" Strong " Gimli spoke and looked up into the tree's " Oh that's good"

" So stop your fretting master dwarf" ..Gandolf turned and walked away into the forest" Merry and Pippin are quite safe"

Ashton walked close to her friends " Buffy and Willow are in Lothlórien ….ready to call all the new slayers …They should be ready to fight by the time the army of vampires is ready "

Kendall and Demetria grinned ..Good news ..good news in deed

Kendall and Demetria filled in Ashton about the adventure they had with the fellowship as they walked through the forest …Ashton and where teasing the girls about …There new men ..Of course


	3. Battle for Rohan begins

This means it's shifting to a scene ..I cut some out ..it didn't do anything for my plot ..hope you like this chapter sorry it toke so long to post it

(Disclaimer) I do not own lord of the rings or Buffy ...i do wish i did anyway ...Kendall..Ashton and Demetria are mine ..-grins-

Kendall/Legolas ...Demetria/Boromir ....Ashton/Aragorn ...or maybe Ashton/Eomer ...would you rather see Ashton with Aragorn or Eomer? vote please and tell me what you want to happen ..and give me some few idea's))))

(( Ok people ..This is my first story ..and my first battle scene don't be to hurtful please?))

Night has come and somewhere on the Plains of Rohan Gandalf is looking at the east. Aragorn gets up from the fire and joins him

Gandalf looked at Aragorn then back to the plains " The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives."

Gandalf: whispered to Aragorn as they looked at each other" Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, "

shakes his head" it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage. "they look at each other" The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

Aragorn looks out into the plains troubled

Gandalf sighed sadly "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

Gandalf then toke his leave ...Ashton who was waiting out in the shadows and toke the time to come out and walk over to Aragorn

" He's right you know ...From what Kendall told me ..It was his choice to leave ...You only allowed him to go ..The quest was given to him and him alone"

Aragorn sighed" Your words are true ..But i can not help regret it"

Ashton smiled" We all have things to regret Aragorn ..things will work out in the end ..some how it always does"

Aragorn looked at her with a smile "You are truly wise beyond your years lady Ashton"

Ashton beamed up at him" Tell that to Kendall would ya ...maybe she might believe I've been trying to tell her that for years" She joked

Aragorn let out a slight laugh " Amusing ..very amusing "Ashton grinned" Well do try ..and its just Ashton ..not lady ..for you ..you can call me Ash"

Aragorn nodded with a smile" As you wish" Ashton giggled and walked away leaving a very amused Aragorn

The morning was bright and clear about them, and birds where singing, When the group of travels came to a stream, It ran down swiftly into the plain and beyond the feet of the hills turned across there path in a wide bend

At the foot of the walled hill the way ran under the shadow of many mounds high and green upon the western sides , the grass was white …small flowers sprang there like countless stars amid the turf , They blossom in all the seasons of the year , seven mounds on the left nine on the right , they are the sires of theoden and the great kings of the golden hall

The travelers passed the silent mounds . Following the winding way up the hills , they came at last to the wide wind-swept walls and the gates of Edoras

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong "Gandalf said as they approached the city" Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here"

Gandalf dressed once more in grey, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ,Kendall, Ashton and Demetria enter Edoras. It is quiet, and the people stand still, and silent, mainly clad in black. As Aragorn looks up to the Golden Hall, he sees Éowyn standing at the entrance.

" You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli muttered …Ashton who was sitting behind Aragorn grinned lightly" Unless there are some drunken vamps there"

Kendall and Demetria snickered a bit" Rather funny watching them stumbling around saying ..'I will kill you slayer" The girls all started laughing

Legolas gave a look back at his wife to be" I might never understand you" Kendall shrugged

Ashton grinned and whispered something up into Aragorns ear ..who started to snicker … The tip of Legolas ears turned red …Kendall could only guess at what came from the mind of Ashton

Aragorn looks back up to the Golden Hall, and sees Éowyn gone. They arrive at meduseld and many guards walk out from the entrance of the Hall, Hama in front. Gandalf greets them happily

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame... By order of - Grima Wormtongue" Hama said

Frowning, Gandalf nods, gesturing to the others to give up their weapons. Aragorn hands over his sword, then pulls out the Elven knife from its sheath, and hands that over, too. Legolas hands over his knives and bow, and, rather reluctantly, Gimli hands over his axe. Kendall very reluctantly handed over her sword …Demetria and Ashton the same …giving pointed glares With this done, they make their way to the entrance

Hama Gestured to Gandalfs staff " Your staff"

Gandalf glances at his staff and innocently replies

"Mm. Oh. You would not part an old man from his - walking stick. "

Hama nods, and gestures that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf winks at Aragorn, Ashton caught the wink whispered into Kendall's ear " Tricky old buzzard" Kendall giggled lightly and Legolas turned his head to look at them and winked

and they enter the hall, Gandalf bent as though with a sudden gain of age and held onto Legolas arm. As they entered Hama bows to the king, then walks off to the side.

Inside it seamed Dark and warm , The hall was long and wide filled with shadows and half lights , mighty pillars upheld it's lofty roof. But here and there bright sunbeams fell in glimmering shafts from the eastern windows, high under the deep eaves.. The floor was paved with stones of many hues, branching runes and strange devices intertwined beneath peoples feet ..The pillars were richly carved, gleaming dully with gold and half-seen colors. Many woven cloths were hung upon the walls, and over their wide spaces marched figures of ancient legend, some dim with years , some darkling in the shade

The group went forward …The three girls where cloaked under there Elven cloaks to keep hidden they past the clear wood-fire burning upon the long hearth and facing north towards the doors was a dais with three steps , and in the middle of the dais was a great gilded chair. Upon it sat a man so bent with age that he seemed almost swarft, But his white hair was long and thick and fell in great beads from bet heath a thin golden circlet set upon his brow . In the center upon his forehead shone a single white diamond . His beard was laid like snow upon his knees , But his eyes still burned with bright light, glinting as he gazed at the strangers

Grima sat beside the king and whispered something into the mans ear

" The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden-King"

Théoden spoke in a old tired voice "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden turned his head to look at Grima who nodded" A just question my liege" …The three girls snorted and got a look from Aragorn to keep silent

Grima whispered into the kings ear "A just question, my liege" Grima nodded and stood up rising from the kings side and spoke loudly to everyone around "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf spoke as he raised his staff to Grima

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!

Looking scared Grima said" You staff!" He franticly looked around and said slowly yet Impatiently to the guards" I told you to take the wizard's staff! "

The guards rush out from the sides, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli take them on without difficulty. Grima hurries off to the side, and Gandalf approaches the King ..The girls watched amused …and rather annoyed that the men left nothing for them to do

Gimli spots Grima cowering on the floor, and holds him down with his foot. "I would stay still if I were you! " Ashton went over and leaned down" Yeah I would take his advice worm guy ..He might gut ya with that there axe" Slapping the guys face a bit she stood up ..Kendall and Demetria rolled her eyes under the cloaks

Gandalf moved closer to Théoden , He extended his hands towards the king ..Behind him ..everyone including the group and guards watch closely

" Hearken to me! I release you from the spell"

Théoden looked at Gandalf ..a sickening laughter erupted from his mouth …No longer the voice of the king it was the voice of Sarumon " You have no power here, Gandalf the grey" The laughter continued until Gandolf threw his grey cloak side he raised his staff there was a roll of thunder. The sunlight was blotted out from the eastern windows; the whole hall became suddenly dark as night …Only Gandolf could be seen, standing white and tall ..The king drew back into his seat ..a pang of fear in his eyes

"I shall draw you, Sarumon, as poison is drawn from a wound."

A woman rushed forward but was stopped by Aragorn …

Saruman's voice came from the kings mouth once again

"If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandolf glared and pointed his staff at the king

"You will not kill me, you will not kill him."

Sarumon became angered and hissed out in anger

"Rohan is mine!"

Gandalf pushed his staff forward and yelled" Be Gone!

Théoden lunged forward as Gandalf aimed the staff at him ..Pushing him back into the great chair the king used as a throne

Slowly Théoden left his chair, A faint light grew in the hall again , The woman hastened to the kings side, taking his arm …The old man was now gone it seemed to shed many years in a matter of minutes ..slowly with the help of the woman he sat back down

The two spoke for a few moments ..none could hear but them

Théoden looks up as Gandalf stepped forward smiling and the newly cured king looked surprised" Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled " Breath the free air again my friend"

Théoden looked around …then down to look at the floor ..raising his head and eyes to lock into Gandalfs

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He king said

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said with a smile crossing his features

The guard Hama walked forward and placed the sword infront of the king as he stood up taking a hold of the sword ..I looked of two horse heads meeting each other …clasped in gold

The king turned his head to glare at the cowering Grima …The guards grabbed a hold of the former adviser ..slowly dragging the ,man down the stone floor and through the large doors ..The two guards through the man down the large stone steps ..Grima rolled down the steps landing on his side ….He looked up and watched the King walk slowly down the steps ….holding his sword tightly in his hand

"Ah! I've only... ever... served you my lord" Grima declared

Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden spat out in disgust at the man cowering on the stairs below him

"Send me not from your side!" Grima cried

The king raised his sword up in fury to kill Grima ..But Aragorn stopped him "No my lord! No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account. "

Aragorn extended his hand down to Grima who spat on it …Aragorn went to lunge at him but Grima was already up and pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered around the seen yelling "Get out of my way! "

Grima stormed off leaving the king standing on the stairs

"Hail, Théoden, King!"

((( EXIT SCENE …CUT TO NEXT SCENE)) (( Im cutting Théodred's Funeral and Théoden's trip to his sons grave.... It really has nothing to do with my plot ..so whoever likes that scene im sorry ))

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

later inside the Golden Hall, the two children are eating at a table, and Éowyn ,with them

Éowyn looked worried and angry" They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree"

The little girl looked up from her food" Where's mama?"

Éowyn Shushed her

Gandalf looked at the king" This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. "

Gandalf Leans forward and puts a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looks at his hand warily" You must fight.

Aragorn who was smoking a pipe pulled it out and spoke" You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king"

Théoden stood up and moved away from his chair and Gandalf" They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war"

Gimli takes a bite of his bread as he watches the exchange between Aragorn and Théoden.

" Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not. "Aragorn said

" When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." The King replied

Ashton who was sitting with Kendall at a table ...Boromir was sitting by Demetria who was seated near Aragorn

" Yeah you've done a bang up job already there king" Ashton spoke up Kendall stood up" Gandalf is right ...You have a better chance of fight them if there defending themselves ..War as come no matter if you want it of not ...Hiding and defending is not the way ,attack them head on"

The King glared" What would you know of it girl!"

Ashton stood up and glared her hand down on the table" We've been fighting darkness since the age of 14 ...4 blasted years of fighting demons and protecting the innocent .Kendall here fought with the oldest living slayer against the first evil ..Who i might add is back planning ...only for this world ..You can't risk your warriors lives"

Aragorn looked slightly amused and proud.. Legolas and Gimli looked impressed

Gandalf sighed ..a slight smile on his lips " Then what is the king's decision?"

A few minutes later Ashton stormed off opening the doors of the golden hall which slammed into the wall making the guards jump " Idiotic stubborn men!"

She yelled as Kendall and Demetria followed amused " Ash ..calm down ..we will deal" Ashton stopped and turned around fuming Kendall grinned" How about you save it for the battles where going to end up in ok?"

Ashton stomped off saying" Fine! "Demetria followed after her and Kendall returned to the hall as Hama was calling for the village to empty and they where going to helms deep

Kendall walked into the golden hall amused" Sorry about that ...Ashton is a passionate person ." The King nodded and Kendall winked at Aragorn who smiled in return ..Legolas winked back and she smiled

"I'll go make sure i and my friends are ready" Kendall bowed and left again

" Odd ladies" The king muttered getting a laugh from Gandalf" There slayers ...I believe there knowledge would be helpful"

Gandalf rode out on shadow fax to go and find Eomer ...Boromir who argued he should go and ask for the help of Gondor knew Gandalfs words where true when he said " Gondor will not help ...war will wage on there own ground ...Your father cares nothing about it ...He would never allow a king to rule over gondor ..You toke a vow to help Aragorn ..stay here ..you will be needed at helms deep"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Théoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women and children with them. "Grima said

Saruman's eyebrows rise in response

He walks through the depths of Isengard and gives orders to Sharku, the chieftain of Saruman's warg riding Orcs.

" Send out your warg riders." Saruman said

Sharku smiles. In a pit behind him, ferocious growls are heard and shadows dances.

The first appears behind him …as Buffy her favorite form to take " The first batch is ready …They already favor the sun …your spell worked brilliantly wizard"

Saruman turned around and smirked" Send them out with the warg riders …They will take care of your slayers" With a smirk the first popped out

Meanwhile, the Rohirrim refugees are heading towards Helm's Deep. Gimli is on a horse, chatting with Éowyn who is leading it by the reins , Ashton and Kendall where walking with Eowyn talking about anything that could come up with ...Mostly teasing Demetria who was riding with Boromir snuggled up to him

Gimli got on the subject of Dwarf women

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

All three girls turned there heads to look at Aragorn who gestured to his beard and rubbed it a bit ...Ashton snorted in mirth ..Kendall snickered and Eowyn laughed

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli said in glee

All three girls burst out laughing ...The picture of small women with hairy beards was priceless

Gimli was laughing with glee" Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!! "

The horse suddenly rears up and gallops away as Éowyn loses her hold on the reins. Gimli falls off after a short distance and lands with a loud thump...Kendall and Ashton watched with amusement

All three girls rush forward ...Ashton was the first person to Gimli's side she was still laughing" Ye all right there Gimmers?"

Kendall looked at Éowyn and mouthed" Gimmers?" The girl laughed in reply

Gimli started to struggle to get up "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate"

Ashton laughed" Sure it was Gimli sure it was!" She said sarcastically but laughing

Kendall laughed and she and Ashton set Gimli onto his feet with ease ...They walk away leaving Eowyn to tend to Gimli

" What is it with you and nick names? "Kendall asked as they walked

" What?" She innocently replied

Kendall rolled her eyes" Yeah all innocent my but"

Ashton laughed" I like giving people nick names"

Kendall only rolled her eyes and

Ashton walked forward with some food for Aragorn ...He looked up and smiled " Eowyn made it" He grinned ...She handed it to him and sat down beside him he began to eat it ...he made a face and put the spoon back into the bowl" That bad?" Ashton asked amused

Aragorn choked and nodded Ash laughed and looked out into the distance of the camp

" This reminds me of Alamo ...Everyone though it was safe and un penetrable ... But it wasn't ...they where sounded with no way out ....everyone in there died ...But the only good point of that happening it brought other people out to fight ....my people finally one the war ..."

She sighed and muttered" Remember the Alamo" Then said in clearer " That's what everyone kept saying Remember the Alamo ...Thanks to the Alamo being defeated they won the war"

Aragorn finally turned to her and asked" How many wars has your world had?"

Ashton smiled" My world has been around for millions of years ..I only know about the few ..but there as been a lot of wars over a million years ...They kept getting more deadly as the human race developed new weapons"

Aragorn raised a eyebrow" Sounds dangerous"

Ashton nodded" Yeah ...and there's the demon world ...hundreds of types of demons ..always trying to end the world ...that's when the powers that be created the slayer ..one girl in all the world with the power to fight the vampires and growing darkness ...it has been like that for a very long time ..Until recently a spell activated the hundreds of potentials all over the world "

Aragorn nodded" That's what you did here ..To fight of what you call minions of the first?"

Ashton grinned and nodded " Yeah ..there's a whole army of slayers waiting for a battle"

Aragorn smiled

The two sat in silence for awhile ...Aragorn put his sword on his lap and his hand went down to his side and toke Ashton's into his own ...They sat there in silence yet again...Feeling something growing between the two of them

Aragorn was confused ..Arwen was going to sail to the un dying lands ...He had broken off the betrothal before leaving for the fellowship ...He was mortal and she was Elf kind ..it would have never worked out ...But not here's Ashton ..a warrior a kindred spirit

Ashton broke the silence " Eowyn told a strange thing her uncle told her ..she said that He said that you rode to war with Thengel, her grandfather. But he must be mistaken. "

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time. "Aragorn said

Ashton raised a eyebrow at him" ...You must be 60?" Aragorn looked away becoming embarrassed

" 70? 80? You can't be 80 you don't look a day over 30!"

Aragorn looked at her "Eighty-seven"

Ashton's eyes grew wide" How is that possible?"

"Im one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. My was race has passed into legend There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago"

Ashton looked down ..She liked older men but this ...holy holy water batman

Aragorn was watching her ..she turned to look at him" Cool!" She exclaimed " wish I was like that ...Slayers don't normally live long lives ..maybe to the age of 20 ...But im only 18"

Aragorn smiled" You are young"

Ashton actually blushed ..Aragorn smiled and squeezed her hand a bit in his own ...Ashton looked towards him ....there eyes locked on each's own ...Aragorns head moved forward ..soon his lips touched her's lightly ...it became deeper only for a second ...Then he moved his lips to her ear" Thank you" he whispered

Ashton felt like melting feeling his hot breath on her ear " For what?"

Aragorn smiled and pulled back" For accepting what I am"

Ashton beamed" Your welcome"

Ashton looked at the Jewel around Aragorns neck "Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel"

Aragorn smiled but said nothing for a moment then spoke "She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin."

Ashton nodded" You loved her"

Aragorn looked at Ashton with surprise she only smiled" Yes …I did ..still do ..But she is of elf kind ..I am a Mortal ..I told her to sail with her kin …It was only a dream for us ..Nothing more"

Ashton ran a thumb over Aragorns cheek" Im here if you ever need me ..I don't plan on going anywhere"

Aragorn nodded and smiled in reply

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Boromir was sitting a few yards from Aragorn holding into Demetria with his right arm wrapped around her waist …Her head was resting on his shoulder " What's your home like?"

Boromir smiled" Truly beautiful …You will have to seen some day …It will be your home someday "

Demetria smiled" That im truly thankful for Boromir"

Boromir kissed the top of her blond head" I have a brother Faramir …You will like him very much .I know he will like you …My father …He's a noble man ..but his rule is failing …Im truly worried he will do something very stupid "

Demetria moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him" Why?"

Boromir sighed" He's slowly going mad …He thinks the ring would be safe in Gondor …locked away some where …That's the reason I was sent to Rivendell in the first place to bring the ring to gondor and I tried many times ..But thank the Valar I did not"

Demetria nodded and kissed his cheek" Don't worry" She turned her head and smiled seeing Aragorn and Ashton kiss" That's so cute" She cooed ..she turned her head back …Boromir was looked at her ..she gulped …his head bent down and her eyes closed …The kiss was truly amazing ..they didn't come up for air untill needed

" Whoa" Demetria said touching her lips …Boromir bent down and kissed her again

Kendall and Legolas where walking by as the couple kissed …She grinned

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day everyone set out to continue the journey to helms deep

Ashton ..Kendall and Demetria Where walking with Eowyn as the men rode …Legolas was further up scouting with his elvish eyes

Suddenly a man screamed and called out " Wargs!

Aragorn jumped off his horse and ran forward seeing what was wrong

Legolas easily killed the beast and rider and called out to Aragorn "A scout!

Aragorn ran back and jumped back into the horse "Wargs! We are under attack!"

Hearing the alarm the villager's began to cry and panic

" Get them out of here!" Aragorn yelled " Ashton go with Eowyn! " He saw her face " If any Wargs get passed us …You can protect them!" Ashton nodded

Eowyn was fighting with her uncle about leaving …But she and Ashton headed the villagers away …

Gimli was trying to get onto Arod Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Come on! Argh! "

Gimli gets onto the horse with some help. Legolas gazes into the distance and sees many warg-riders coming fast towards them, kicking up dust trails as they go.

Théoden voice could be heard into the distance "Follow me! Yah!"

Gimli Tries to get Arod to move" Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward! "Arod moves off with Gimli seated rather unsteadily." That's it! Go on!"

Ashton looked back at the Rohirrim and sees Aragorn on Hasufel. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Aragorn turns to join Théoden. Éowyn and Ashton departs with the villagers in the opposite direction.

Legolas takes aim at the distant target and fells a warg rider. He draws another arrow and kills another. Just as he reaches for a third arrow, he sees Théoden and company approaching. He quickly runs and mounts Arod with a smooth leap and joins in the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback

The Rohirrim and warg riders crash head on and the battle begins. Théoden and company hack away at the warg riders. In the midst of fighting, Gimli falls off Arod. He turns to find a warg growling at him

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli said raising his axe

Just as the warg leaps at Gimli, Legolas kills it with one shot.

Gimli Jumped back as the warg falls, outraged" Argh! That one counts as mine!"

Kendall headed into the fray" Kinda reminds me of those hell hounds we fought back at home un Demmy!"

Demetria laughed and was knocked down by a near by Warg …the beast and rider stood on top of her body …Demetria grinned and kicked her leg up into the beast's stomach it went flying 5 feet away …Jumping back onto her feet ..Kendall laughed and killed a near by warg rider who was kicked off …..Demetria finished off the warg and rider that attacked her and saw something she would never thought she would …Demetria turned her head " KENDALL! VAMPIRES!!"

Boromir heard Demetria scream turning his head as he was fighting a orc who fell off a dead warg ….His eyes widened in horror at the beast's heading there way!

He looked around after killing the orc …They where winning for now

Hearing Demetria's call …her head turned and watched in Horror as 5 vampires came over the hill" Demetria we have to get them before they can do any damage!"

Demetria nodded …Using there slayer speed both girls ran as fast as they could to the monsters coming

As Gimli swings his axe at another warg, it dies and falls onto him , pinning him under the blasted creatures body

"Argh! Stinking creature. Argh!" Gimli yelled

As he tries to lift the warg off him, an Orc leans over them both. Gimli kills him quickly, twisting his neck, and it lands on him also. Gimli sniffs at the Orc and makes a face. He tries to lift both the warg and Orc off him. Just then, another warg comes upon him and bares its teeth, ready to strike

Aragorn plucks a spear as he passes on horseback and throws it at the warg. It dies, landing on Gimli and adding to the pile on top of him "Oooh!!"

Kendall using Excalibur be heads the nearest Turok-han ….The head rolled away as the body turned to dust …The head turned to dust as it rolled ….

Demetria was in a battle between two of them …All 5 of them where gunning for the two slayers ….Swinging her sword around she beheaded one …grabbed her sword handle tightly and swung her body around …The movement was beautiful and deadly …The second one was beheaded

Now there was only two left …The battle waged between the four

Théoden stabs at a warg rider. Aragorn is knocked off Hasufel and attacked by Sharku. Aragorn tries to kill the warg rider but Sharku blocks his attempt and grabs Aragorn by the neck, while the latter is half-dragged by the warg. In the struggle, Sharku is thrown off and he rips the Evenstar pendant from Aragorn's neck as he falls. Aragorn tries to let go of the warg but finds his wrist tangled with the saddle straps. He tries unsuccessfully to disentangle himself and is dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed. The warg runs right off the cliff and they both disappear over the edge. The battle is winding down as the Rohirrim finish off the last few wargs and Orcs

The warg and riders retreat ….The men watch as Demetria and Kendall fight off the last two vamps …Seeing how now they where out numbers they turned and ran …

" OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kendall yelled catching the vampire off guard she beheaded the creature it rolled down the hill and turned to dust …Demetria did the same …Both girls stood there breathing heavy and exhausted

Legolas Looked around "Aragorn!? …Kendall!? Demetria?!"

" Aragorn?" Gimli called

They come near to the cliff and hear Sharku wheezing and laughing

Gimli Stands over the dying Orc " Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing"

" He's "cough" dead. "Laughs evilly" Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas Looks towards the edge of the cliff, and grabs Sharku" You lie!"

Sharku chortles and dies. Legolas looks down at Sharku's fist and finds the Evenstar pendant. He takes it, runs to the edge of the cliff and looks down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Gimli comes to stand beside him.

Théoden called to all of his men "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas turns to Théoden, an expression of perplexed anger on his face.

Théoden Puts a hand on Legolas' shoulder "Come."

He leaves Legolas and Gimli to stare down at the river.

After moving away from the river Legolas went in search of Demetria and Kendall

Both girls stood in a bunch of dust …Demetria ran off seeing Boromir looking at her

" Hello dear daughter" Kendall whirled around her blond hair twirled as she went " Mom?" The woman smiled

Kendall glared" First! ...How dare you come in the form of my mother!

The first smirked" Now dearest-"

Kendall snarled" Don't call me that! .. you have no right ..that was a childhood name my mother gave me ...and your not her ..She died"

The first laughed" Why not go home your not going to win"

Kendall smirked" That's what you think"

The first glared " These people will fail ...The world will be cast into a never ending night ..the will rule this world!"

Kendall laughed" Yeah ...you lost last time remember"

The first smirked and laughed ..it sounded to cruel" But i have help this time ...the wizard and dark lord ..your plans will fail ..the people you love will die ..and i will be here laughing as it happens"

Kendall rolled her eyes" We will win ...the good guys always win "

The first smirked and started to walk around Kendall ..turning into Buffy" My army will destroy you ...will destroy this world down to every last child"

Kendall looked at the first" It's not right!"

she smirked" It's not about right ..not about wrong its about power and I have it"

Then it was gone leaving Kendall there fuming" You will never be destroyed but you will never win either ..as long as i live in breath ...You will go down into the depths of hell where you belong" She hissed out silently...A hand shocked her out of it ..she turned around and looked into Legolas worried eyes " Are you alright?"

Kendall nodded" Yes and No" seeing his face she sighed" Im fine ..just a bit troubled ...The first made its move ...its sending a army after us" His eyes widened and Demetria walked over and joined them " Demetria ..take a horse a ride to Lothrien ...We need Buffy and the slayers she brought ..Its time ..a army of Turok-han is heading are way ...The first allied it's self with Saruman and Sauron" ... Demetria jumped into the nearest horse and went to get help

(( Thank you everyone for reviewing and keep it up!))


End file.
